Metal Wounds
by DaBluePittoo
Summary: After Sonic Forces, the blur blur gets a invitation to Never Lake. Little Planet has returned and Metal Sonic is waiting. Why did he invite Sonic and what is up with him? Sonic will need both brains and brawn to beat his robot doppelganger!


_''No more messing around, faker!''_

 **Inside the Stardust Speedway, there was another climatic battle between hedgehogs. With Little Planet's return ever since Eggman first chained it up, Metal took this opportunity to fight Sonic at the good future stage. After years of no life, the instruments of the staged had broken off and laid at the bottom, like a ravine.**

 **The rain shined against Sonic's buckles. His own words were echoing inside his head, but he didn't say them. He needed to know what his doppelganger was trying to do. Metal Sonic seemed. . .mysterious. This only confused the blue blur, seeing the other just standing 10 feet apart; arms crossed. Questions echoed in his head about** _ **why**_ **Metal wasn't trying to do Eggman's bidding or destroy Earth. All he wanted, seemed like a fight; that's it.**

''You arrived.''

''What; did ya' expect me to let you run loose? You're making it all too easy!'' **Sonic joked, tho it was more so masking his own curiosity.**

''No one will interfere. My master has kept me in containment for too long, and now he is gone.''

''Wait, you know where Egghead is?''

''Sensors indicate. . .unidentifiable.''

''Oh. Tho, where _did_ you run off to after losing in the racing Grand Prix?'' (Sonic Free Riders)

''My master caught and attempted to reprogram me. That was a big mistake on his part.''

 **Mistake? Now this is just off-putting. Metal's reacting to being reprogrammed? What's it even like for him? All these thoughts danced and chuckled around Sonic's small hedgehog skull. Now, he could only hear Metal. The rain itself seemed just like a screen filter; something non-existent.**

''I rebelled and was shut down inside a container. One of Eggman's robots accidentally freed me. All the same, isolation made me think.''

 **''I HATE YOU.''**

''. . . .Metal. . . .''

 **Sonic was at a loss for words. Metal's pure anger really did make him feel a little sorry for him.**

 **The blue robot approached Sonic. He could tell by the shiny glow of his eyes glowing less, that the fight wasn't about to start yet.**

''You are the reason why I was made. _YOU ARE MY ONLY REASON TO BE USED AGAIN AND AGAIN._ This _WILL_ end. . .no more. No Chaos Data, no friends, no other distractions. I always wanted to have a fair fight.''

''But Eggman said otherwise?''

''Precisely.''

 **After that, he dashed backwards, having both Sonics staring each other down. With a lightning strike, the two charged up their own special moves on the stable and hazard-less arena. The Super Peel-Out seemed like the best choice; tho why is it the same color as Metal's eyes? Sonic internally scolded himself for such a stupid question and gritted his teeth.**

 **Metal's engine was completely ignited in flames. Sonic wasn't too off tho, as he charged so hard that sparks ignited via his own friction. Both were charged to the max.**

 **And their own heads collided with one another's.**

 **Thriving pains were already injected into Sonic's cranium and his other didn't look any better. His head component seemed slightly dented and bruised. But does a little papercut really matter when you're so far away from reality itself? One had to give out tho. . .and Metal took this time to get into the air. Sonic careened into one of the walls, followed by odd laughter.**

''What's so funny?''

'' _HM HM HM HM HM!_ THOSE HORRENDOUS THINGS FRIGHTEN ME. IT'S FITTING FOR YOUR OWN DEMISE.''

''Urgh, bite me!'' **He snapped.**

 **Thousands of amps came to respond to Sonic's question, tho they seemed like a jump rope to the blue hedgehog.**

 **Sonic pinned Metal to the ground, just to be smashed by his Black Shield. Only problem tho was one blue ball repeating to break into the 'impenetrable shield' itself.**

 **''IT'S TOO LATE!''**

 **Sonic was sent flying back into the damned wall by an explosion. He had a hard time getting up from the harder impact, sporting multiple bloody cuts and a missing tooth. Out in the fumes came a damaged Metal Sonic. His right ear wasn't present and he was severely chipped by his overloaded circuits. Glass shards flew into the vines that coiled below the arena.**

 **Laser after laser, the spin dash got through them all.** _''Homing attack! Emerald dive! Insta-Shield!''_ **Yelled Sonic. His own combo was racking high. The Insta-Shield even left a whole cut in the robot's forehead. But then, why was he laughing?**

''All life-form data, successfully copied!''

''Shoot!''

 **The sky echoed with Sonic's cries with Metal turning Sonic's own attacks against him flawlessly. Finally, he got some land and threw a Sonic Wind at his foe. That all went in vain after Metal. .** _ **disappeared?**_

 **''Was that, Chaos Control?'' Thought Sonic. Metal even had all the signature abilities of everyone from the Ifrit Crisis! Espio's Ninja Vanish only left with multiple spines falling off of Sonic's back, careening into the thorny abyss.**

 **''Was there an error? Yes there was! Maybe. . .That's it!''**

 **It's was time for his new plan to go into fruition. Without Metal's Black Shield, Sonic was free to smash up Metal's left eye and arm when pinning him again. Even the Knuckle Slam Data didn't even phase the adrenaline pumped needle mouse. Now he was pushing into his own overdrive with a powerful axe kick that sent Metal spinning through the skies.**

''I'LL SKEWER YOU!''

 **Sonic was already bashing for more ideas. Metal was now trying to strike him with Chaos Control Spin Dashes, a technique Shadow only used once on the Space Colony ARK Platform.**

 **''Whatever attack I use, he just copies it and grows stronger! Tho computers normally only copy word documents and-** _ **I got it!**_ **Data isn't always attacks, but anything copied from another source! That'll hopefully change things to my favour.''**

 **Silver's Psychokinesis gave Metal a good combo of freezing and using his Maximum Overdrive. With Sonic kneeling in pain, he could back off while waiting for his system coolers to finish. Sonic only laughed as he coughed up blood. The move broke Sonic's nose and torso severely, but pure adrenaline broke through.**

''What is registered as comical?''

''Hehe, you're one tough 'Soni-''

''I AM THE REAL SONIC!''

''WAIT METAL; PLEASE!''

 **Even the killer android himself stopped at Sonic's plea.**

''This registers as a trick.''

''Not a trick Metal.'' **Coughed Sonic.** ''Just a request. I promise not to attack you. We all know who is _the real Sonic.''_

''. . . . . . . .does not compute.''

''Just come closer, please? It's a tip from the 'faker'~''

 **Metal stared at his adversary for a minute. Finally he got down on his knees next to the blue blur, reactors ready.**

''State your request.''

''Thanks Metal. . .open your arms.''

 **Hesitantly, Metal obliged, leading into a hug from Sonic.**

 **For a second, Metal's eyes seemed like he was enjoying it. Hitting into realisation, he blasted Sonic away in a panic. His eyes were now wide in complete shock- litterially.**

''WHAT IS THIS?! 8 DOESN'T COMPUTE, OVERLOAD OVERLOADHYG EN" hh9ummbyizunoimugoy86houm&*HO£XMGJI"HNUMNoOOOOOOOOOOOOPOOOO))00000000000000000000000000000. . . . . . . .''

''Metal! Are you alright?!'' **Flashbacks triggered in Sonic's head. He remembered how Metal desperately begged him how he lost in Heroes & his traumatised face when smashed into an electric wall in the Death Egg II.**

 **All that remained was Metal's copied data completely breaking down; leaving EX8 with his main components inside the memory banks. Now his eyes were lit up again, in pityful big eyes. He couldn't even stand anymore; laying on the ground. It all just seemed like a soul trapped inside a torturous prison.**

''W. . .W. . . Y?''

''W-WEQRCFG. . .ERROR.''

''Um. . .''

 **''Why. . .can't I beat you?! IT'S NO USE!''**

 **Sonic's fried ears fell down as he kneed next to Metal with a caring smile.**

''Shadow told me about your near sacrifice. Are you sure you're even _a_ Sonic?''

''I'm worthless.''

''Hu?!''

''Just destroy me, Sonic. Now I know who I am. Why was I made?''

''Please Met-''

''My only function can't even be carried out. No wonder why Ivo tried replacing me with some Rocket Headed lookalike.''

''METAL, STOP IT!'' **Cried out the blue blur. He was determined to** _ **think**_ **like Metal and fix him. . .Sonic style. That was who he was, wasn't it.**

''. . . . .''

''Thank you. Now Mets, I understand everything.''

''mE(t)Q&''

''Yeah. . .Mets. You _aren't Sonic._ You're your own being. Don't consider yourself a tool. Yeah, I won, but this _will_ be our final battle still. Remember what you said earlier?''

''Mets. . . . .Sonic. I'm overheating again.''

 **Sonic checked Metal's body. Other than missing parts and the few electrical waves dying down, there wasn't anything. He simply just laughed.**

''Thanks Mets. That really does change everything. No more pain anymore; just leave him. You're too good for Egghead.''

''I could attempt said task. Master. . .Ivo? Eggman, t-t-t- T''

''THAT DOESN'T MEAN KILL HIM!''

''I wish to not serve abusive masters. His expiration date has come''

''Metal, it's alright. That rotten egg always makes everyone feel awful! Still, we don't kill. Why don't we just be friends and ignore him? We can even live together if you'd like!'' **Sonic offered his hand. To Metal. Again, Metal slapped his hand away.**

''There is only one Sonic-''

''And there is only one Metal, isn't there?''

 **Was that true? Could they be separate beings and live in harmony? No. No one in Sonic's home country, the United Federation would accept him. He was a public enemy; no less.**

''. . . . . . .Scanning. United Federation uninhabitable.''

''Really now? Shadow was a public enemy; but look who works for G.U.N? If you can get along with that faker, you can also be redeemed. I could have you sent to be fixed up by Tails. . .and I'll make sure you retain all your previous data.''

''I'm not being reprogrammed?''

''Nope, just repaired Mets. Now, let's just get out of here. Sounds good?''

''Acceptable''

 **The damaged robot nodded. Sonic lifted Metal into his arms as the rain continued pouring, but without lightning or thunder. At the edge of the Speedway was one of the edges of Little Planet's gravity field. Once reached, they'd be back on Never Lake. It is pretty far from Station Square, but it would only take an hour for the fastest things alive, injured or otherwise. Either way, this would be the final time the two ever fought each other.**

 _ **Calm comes before the storm. The storm comes before rebirth.**_

21/09/2018

2 Photos - View album


End file.
